


The beauty and the beast

by Cas_A_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Dream Sex, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Oral Sex, Other, Season/Series 11, Sexual Content, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_A_Novak/pseuds/Cas_A_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT #26<br/>First time girl!Dean…. Dean gets a gender swap (pick your reason…. hex/curse/trial). And then has to cope with all of these hormones, feelings and different urges as a female. It also forces Dean to deal with the fact that he wants Cas (and pretty much always has) Cas is of course willing to oblige & help Dean with those urges.</p><p>> Post Season 10 - maybe spoilers for those of you who haven´t watched it yet! </p><p>Something for the hiatus until Season 11 starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beauty and the beast

It had been weeks since darkness has fallen upon the earth and nothing really had changed. Not too obviously at least. Sure, changes had happened since that day. Grief and sorrow has become their daily companion and even during the day the sun seemed to shine less bright than the days before darkness has fallen. Sam and Dean had tried to get back to normal but they found just very few things which felt were still worth living for. The suicide rates went up that they even had started talking about it on TV. People had become much more sensitive, everywhere around them they saw so many emotions which were tricky to deal with.  
But nothing dramatically to really to worry about. No big bad who tried to destroy humanity, no new monsters had appeared on their schedule. Of course they were not happy, but they were lucky they had survived without further damage. Dean thought later he should have been happy at this point. They figured out something was seriously wrong with Castiel after they had a hushed talk with Crowley on the phone. He did not dare to show up and he was not picking up his cell for further information either. 

It had taken them a while until they found their raging angel. Castiel had found one of the bars where Crowley used to go and he had taken it down into pieces with every living creature insane enough to stay longer than four seconds in the room with the angry monster with the bloody red eyes. He looked as if he was crying bloody tears and his voice was nothing more but a hungry growl. 

That was what Castiel had become, a wild animal, unable to control himself but of course Sam and Dean took pity on him. Castiel would have done the same for them, he actually had done the same for Dean.  
It took a half a dozen spells to knock Castiel out and get him back to the bunker. Dean had gotten a pretty remarkable payback for beating the angel up as he had still been influenced by the mark. Castiel, later chained up in the basement, howled like a wild animal and the angel had a startling voice, the walls were shaking. His broken wings fluttering angrily, trying to get rid of the chains which were holding him back in place. This noise was the only thing which was keeping Dean out of bed, because he needed his rest, he felt like he could sleep for days. In fact he felt so tired since he got rid of the course. The quaking walls and the constant noise howling down below him angrily was the constant reminder he had to spend his time doing something useful. Castiel made them feel as if they had a real living dragon locked up in the basement. 

They read through every book which could have given them even the slightest hint about angelic possession or the kind of witchcraft Rowena used. They even tried to contact every remaining shaman or witch still talking to them after they had messed up this world. Again. Sam was still reading through the Men of Letters library until Dean had the brilliant idea to go through all the magic objects they had in their storage facilities. Maybe they could find something to soothe an angry angels temper. 

Dean had a burger in one hand, going through a file which told him which objects were stored in the room, he had lost count of the beer he already had, feeling tired as he scrolled through the index of cursed and bewitched objects. “Yahzee!! Sammy I think I got it! There´s a book which makes everything true you can read out of it...” 

To put a long story short: Some men of letters must have written something in the book before. And of course Dean was not thinking as he read out loud “...hold on... this guy wanted to become a chick!” Sam dropped his book immediately as he heard Dean and he wanted to say something to warn his brother but he already heard him screaming. In a much too feminine voice. Sam could not stand Deans startled face as he discovered his new pair of boobs.  
“I... told you this was going to be a bad idea!” Sam grabbed Deans beer which was almost untouched and took a swig. “You´re a pretty girl.” he chuckled about the surreality of this situation and dropped on the ground with his back leaned against the wall, burying his face in his hands to muffle his maniac laughter. 

“Sam! Not funny! Damn! I just felt my balls shrink and... my... oh my... I think I gonna vomit. Right now. Or faint. Not sure.” Dean really looked pale. Pale but pretty with his blonde hair and the beautiful freckles all over his – her? - face. Still tall, but somehow more petite and the features more delicate he looked down to his brother, who was almost crying of laughter. But he got back on his feet and patted Deans head. 

“You know I always wanted a little sister. That´s how dreams come true.” he chuckled and put the book aside which promised all wishes written in there would become true. “So... which course would you like to resolve first?” Sam asked in his super witty way and crossed his arms, the beer still out of reach for Dean. He needed a stronger drink now anyways.  
“And please don´t even think about opening that book again. You don´t know what they have written down here. At least you´ll turn into a flamingo or a wookiee.”  
“You - shut up.” Dean was startled by his own voice. “You... Ugh -” he waved it off “Forget it. Cas. We should make sure he´s back to normal.” Dean could just get wasted tonight and forget about his change. He was not capable of controlling his own body for so long, this little change would not kill him for sure. He just prayed this at least was a reversible course. And of course, that he could reverse it without causing another apocalypse. 

Actually he got wasted with Sam who first offered him to play strip poker but at least they just watched another season of game of thrones. They had found the DVDs in between Charlies clothes and other belongings. Dean went through her stuff because – hell, he needed something to wear while he was captured in this body and he definitely did not feel like going out shopping. The clothes were a constant reminder of Charlie and they became both very quiet, just drinking and filling their glasses when needed, talking about the show. It was like joining another universe where they were not the main protagonists for a while, it was a holiday from the mess which they called life.  
Dean did not want this to end, he wanted to stay in this foreign world forever, the thought alone going out, leaving the bunker in this form gave the creeps.  
Later as he laid in his bed he could not find any peace, because even his own scent was strange. He could not decide which was more distracting: the familiar scent on his pillow or his own, new scent it was all so very new.  
Hell if he would have been a dude he could have just jerked off and fall asleep afterward. But now? He swallowed thickly as he put his hand on his chest, caressing the soft and warm breasts which belonged now with him. He had his eyes closed ghosting with his fingers over the exposed skin. His own touch made him shiver and a soft moan escaped his lips. Down below in the bunker Castiel growled. “Damn... shit! Shut up Cas! I´m trying to relax here!”  
Dean put his hands back on the sheets, folding them like a good – girl – boy? Whatever. There was it again – a whimper. Castiel had been quiet today. Was he... okay? He sounded like he was suffering. About all the fuzz he had forgotten to check on him. There was not much they could do. It was not like they had to feed him or anything. He was an angel and required not even sleep. For now Casitel was safe tied up with a collar and cuffed to the walls so they could be sure he can not cause any further damage. 

As Dean decided to pay his friend a visit he was not thinking about his physical change anymore. He had enough whiskey and beer to accept it as pretty much normal. Just an accident at work, nothing big to worry about. Seriously, he had been turned into an old man, a teenager, a vampire and at least a dog. This was not the worst by far. Actually this was somehow interesting. 

Dean unlocked the door to Castiels cell, he had been quiet again but he could still see there was still blood underneath his eyes as the stepped closer. “Cas?” he whispered softly, Dean had not turned on the lights. It was Castiel who enlightened the whole room with his grace, a blue shimmering light surrounding them both and Dean noted reassured that Castiel seemed alright. 

“Dean?” The first reasonable word Castiel had said within days and it hit the hunter like a brick as he heard him say his name again, looking up at him, astonished and – snuffling? Castiel seemed as confused as Dean was just about a few hours earlier. 

“Yes it´s me Cas.” he rolled his eyes and went a few steps closer. Castiel was kneeling, his hands tied up on the walls right and left side, a heavy iron leash attached to the ground and on the collar around his neck kept him down. There were not many positions he could chose. Sitting and kneeling were pretty much his only options. 

Castiel was pretty sexy when he was kneeling shot through Deans head as stepped just a little closer, Castiel smiled widely. He growled again and his deep voice shook the walls. “Dean...” he said with a nod in his direction, they were close now, barely a hand length might have fit between them. This time it was obviously Dean invading Castiels personal space. The angel was breathing heavily as Dean came closer, observing him, who behaved like a wild animal getting the scent of his prey. He appeared to be dangerous, but also very lost and Dean was caught in Castiels gaze, he could not take one single step back. 

“So good...” his voice sounded hoarse as if he had not used it in weeks, which was actually the cause. He tilts his head, almost touching Deans thigh rubbing his scruff against his crotch. “Hmmm...” Dean did not know how to react he froze in place before jumped back but Castiels touch, even if gentle, almost loving was burning like fire.  
He has not even dared to touch himself there, still grieving about the loss of his cock, but with Castiel rubbing his head so casually against his lap, like a cat would do it, immediately hit the red -awkward- button in his head and he backed away as quick as possible which was acknowledged with a disappointed growl of the angel. He hissed the air between his teeth and pulled at his chains angrily. But the look he gave Dean as he pulled away was so obviously hurt and not angry as usual. 

“Hey... Cas I am not... your... whatever, okay? I don´t know what´s going on in your...” Dean pointed at his head and then he shakes it off.  
“Well we´re both not ourselves right now. As you can see. We... should not... no. I´ll go back to bed.”  
Castiel howled again rattling with his chains, trying to hold Dean back, but Dean did not turn, he left noticing as he had locked the door again how hard he was shaking. This was a completely new experience, he still felt the insides of his thighs burning where Castiel had touched him with his face, his lips even? Has he even kissed him? It all happened too fast.  
But with the moment entering his room Dean had decided to continue to explore his new body. Castiel had given him a few new ideas and he was not ashamed to admit that this was interesting. Dean never felt ashamed of trying out something new. His heart was still racing. Softly he brushed over his crotch before he undid his tiny pink hot pants. He was barely touching himself, discovering the soft skin underneath his fingertips, playing with his tits as he realised his own moans had become also a very interesting sound. Moaning softly when he placed a hand on his vulva was giving him a response from down below. 

“I can´t believe it! CAS! Are you listening?” He whispered in the darkness of the night and he got a humming noise as response. Dean felt his cheeks heating up and his belly felt like someone had dropped a box of ice down there. He felt caught. Of course, the angel was still a celestial being, he could hear everything if he just wanted. He should have given him a book or something so he would not have to listen to them jerking off – or – was he? It was not like he was masturbating here. This was... an experiment. He needed to find out how to handle this body, right? He had never taken a notice when Castiel was being nosy, and in fact he had not been that active lately anyways. He fell normally fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But this whole gender swap had startled his sleeping schedule. 

Dean decided he should move his econnaissances to another day and get some rest. Casitel growled again furiously as Dean tried to sleep and that was it.  
“What do you want Cas? Should I continue while you´re listening? This is rude. You are a creep, you know that? It´s not that I won´t share this new experience with you dude. I would, I think this is as exciting as you, I am sure. But … right now? No.” Castiel howled and the walls were shaking again and Dean begged Sam would not wake up, but his room was on the other side of the bunker, not as close to Castiels cell as Dean´s. But then he remained quiet and Dean finally managed to close his eyes, it was far past midnight and the alcohol took its toll. 

It is always dark in his room, there is no window in the bunker. But some glimps of light must have woken him up. It was a shimmer of blue light which caught Deans attention as Dean felt something creeping up his arm, lifting up his blanket.  
He felt a warm hand caressing along his hips and stomach cupping his breasts and kneading them thoughtfully as a pair of lips settled on his hesitantly.  
“Cas...” he heard himself whisper shocked “...how...?” he noted there were no bloody stains underneath his eyes, Castiel seemed also calm and relaxed,  
“This... is a dream, right?” Castiel still did not talk. Dean just noticed there was no piece of clothing between them and Castiel seemed pretty eager about the fact that they were both naked. Dean could feel his erection rutting against his thigh. 

“Cas... no... don´t... don´t even think about it!” but Castiel just lowered himself on top and kissed Dean longingly. The kisses did not feel real, they felt like dream kisses feel, empty touching him, but not really getting through to him, they reached him somewhere else and the fantasy was becoming dangerously real. Not his lips, but his soul was attached to this connection and the angel looked at Dean with a smirk, now kneeling between Deans legs, looking down at the human beauty beneath him. His face patiently expecting something as if he was waiting for permission to proceed. 

“This is your fantasy Dean. I won´t do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. I am just here to please.” And he smirked. How could anybody look so damn serious and sexy while saying this? Dean felt like his tongue was twisted in a knot and his mouth is too dry to say anything clever in response. “IS this... like one of our dream meetings? You... dream kinda the same?” He thought about the animal Cas in the basement and Castiel nodded and lowered his body down so they could directly face each other. Castiels skin felt so soft and warm on his, Dean felt like he was losing it. He had to concentrate not to do anything stupid.  
“Yes, and in your dreams I am myself, no need to be tense. I won´t hurt you.” he reassured Dean. Dean was tense. But he would never give Cas that. The angel usually was the one with the stick up in his ass. This was just a whole new experience for him.  
“Castiel... I don´t think this is a good idea.” Dean said as Castiel kissed him again. “But it´s your dream and I am not wearing any clothes. I thought that would rather quickly lead to fornication...” 

“HEAVEN`S CAS! Don´t say that!” Dean sat up in the bed and he was flushed red, not sure if he should laugh or cry or just go with the flow – which felt still pretty awkward. Especially because he did not know where he had dreamt their clothes. There were none and Dean felt like hiding somewhere.  
“Listen Cas. I really appreciate your... enthusiasm here. But I am not ready for that. Today I woke up having a cock, it´s not like with you angels switching vessels. I was pretty much used to that piece of mine for over thirty years now. I... can´t deal with the thought of suddenly … you know?” He pointed at his boobs and Castiel cocked an eyebrow and rolled over to the side and smiled at Dean. “I am sorry I misinterpreted your fantasy. It must be the curse. Makes me feel … feel some things much more intense than usual.” Castiel had caressed Dean softly but he stopped in the touch. “Can I touch you?” he asked hesitantly then and Dean nodded after a while. “Sure...” thinking about it, that must be intersting for Castiel as well, he put him back together after hell and now this was another body wrapped around the soul he knew so well.  
This was a very intimate moment between the two of them but Castiel always made sure that Dean did not feel like the weird one of them, which made him rather comfortable with the situation.  
Castiel moaned softly as he touched more delicate areas. Especially the soft skin between his thighs seems worthy to be caressed with Castiels featherlight touch. Dean closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the moment.  
And Castiel knew they had all night to touch and explore the unknown territory. Dean enjoyed it very much. Very very much as he noted as he shifted his thighs and he was literally dripping wet. He was shivering and kneading his own breasts – why has he started that again? Somewhere between Casitel kissing and biting his neck and ghosting his hands over his lower belly probably.  
Dean became painfully aware that Castiel would not touch him inappropriately again until he asked for it. Precisely. He had whispered, moaned and pushed up his lap as Castiel caressed over his belly but he never reached the actual trail of blonde pubic hair which covered his pussy. The thought was still strange, but he felt the arousal boiling up and shivering thorough his body. He opened his eyes again, seeing a Castiel satisfied with watching him getting undone just by getting caressed.  
Most women were heading straight to his cock. He never had the actual chance to find out what it felt like being aroused and hungry for sex. With the actual thought of getting none it made his situation even worse. He was writhing and he gasps as Castiels hand caressed exactly the trail of his thighs up and down which drove him almost insane, but giving him no satisfaction at all.  
“Cas... Cas... I´m ready... please... anything. But … now. I can´t take it...” Castiel hummed and leaned over to kiss Dean again. This time Dean responded hungrily for the kiss. It was Castiel he told himself, he was not really kissing a dude, it was Castiel... and oh... that felt nice, he spread his thighs willingly, as Castiels hand caressed slowly over his pussy. He felt the angel gasp as he met the wet trail with his fingers. “That feels nice.” Castiel noticed in a calm voice and straight into Deans eyes, asking for reassurance. Dean simply nodded, not capable of words as a finger stroked gently over his clitoris. The sudden touch was completely unexpected and Dean jerked his hips. Castiel reacted immediately, and pulled back which lead to a disappointed sigh on Deans side.  
Dean felt so aroused but he had no idea how to deal with this body. His hand sneaked to the spot the angel just discovered but he also had no idea how to handle this. Damn masturbation was complex for women. Just now he noticed how important it was for a girl to know her parts, otherwise she could not show her lover what to do! These pussies were not working like a dick and Deans regards for girls who could actually reach such a hight increased.  
This was rather difficult because he could not tell what he liked, they had to figure that out first and somehow he felt guilty about it for Castiel. But the angel still seemed to enjoy himself. He placed soft kisses all over Deans body while Dean was trying to please himself. Dean just noted what the angel was up to as he felt his tongue trailing through the insides of his thighs. Castiel made himself comfortable and lowered his head between Deans legs and kissed him gently, loving and hungry for more. His tongue trailed up and down the whole length of his slit, circling around the pulsing knot of his arousal, sucking, nibbling and moaning into Deans lap.  
Dean, first shy and somehow ashamed, was soon shaking and pushing his cunt now even deeper into Castiels face. And the angel seems to enjoy it. Dean cursed but he never actually meant any of the insults he said to push the angel to continue. He had to admit he was hungry for a cock, he had never felt that way and the lack of sleep, the alcohol and the exhaustion made him forget any reservation. As he wrapped his legs around Castiels shoulders who did things with his tongue which seemed actually physically impossible. It still was a dream. But the best wet dream Dean ever had. Very wet actually. And even without a cock, Castiel managed to make him cum that it felt like he had one. The angel was sucking his juices out of him. Once, twice – the benefits of multiple orgasms and dream sex with an angel. Dean wanted, begged for more. He wanted to give something back. Anything, really he felt the urge to jerk off Cas or do anything else for him. But Cas won´t let him. He was so very focused on eating Dean out he seems not to care for anything else. 

As Dean woke up he was still shaking, his bed was empty, his sheets were soaked and the scent of coffee and sex was in the air. Sam was probably up in the kitchen, he did not dare to knock and wake him. Dean was wearing his clothes again. He was disappointed to wake up alone.  
Where was this empty feeling in his guts coming from? Dean knew it had just been a dream, right? It was nothing but a dream. A real vivid dream. The vivid dream inspired him to slide with his hand into his pink boxers again and he heard the walls quiver again with Castiels voice. 

He knew Castiel was listening again. But this time he did not stop.


End file.
